New Beginnings
Generation of Geniuses? "Bye mom! I'm out!" said a young boy as closed the front door to his house and began to walk down the street, today would be his first day as a genin. He had just passed the genin exam with flying colors and was going to the assembly at the Academy before meeting his Sensei. The city of Konoha was bustling as people were going off to work and children to school, everyone had somewhere to go. Konoha was also now much larger in size than before despite already being a large city. The young boy took a short cut he knew to the academy, of course this would be the last time he would take it. "It all begins today, life as a shinobi." he thought to himself looking up to the sky. As he continued to walk the Academy came in sight. "Yo! Sanjo hurry up man it's almost time." shouted another young boy near the door of the Academy Building. Sanjo began to run towards him "Alright Alright Clyde I will be there !" he shouted. The two went into the building making their way to the court yard. There in a wider central courtyard a few dozen genin were in standing in lines in front of a podium where the head teacher was giving a speech about the duty of a ninja. Clyde was laughing as he was making fun of the teacher way of speaking. "Clyde shut up....at least act like a ninja man." said young boy in the other line. "Chill out Honame, tell it isn't funny come on now hahaha." he said Laughingly. "Whether it's funny or not does not matter though does it...." said an unnamed voice. Clyde turned around to other line, "hmm...Reji relax is what you should do, aren't you excited." said Clyde. Reji uttered no response. "Whatever this needs to hurry already." he said. Clyde felt a smack on the head, he turned to see who did it. "Shh! Pipe down already eh!" said a young girl with a stern expression. "Sensa and Clyde enough" said a passing teacher, this irritated Sensa. "So that's Sanjo Hiruzen? The rare genius I have heard of. " said a middle aged man in a normal jonin attire. "Yes it is but also theres Honame and Clyde Ryutatsu as well as Reji Hyuga, also hailed as geniuses. Quite a few top class prodigies this time around huh Shikamaru-senpai." replied a young jonin. "Why did you wait until now to take up a genin team anyway. "It was simply waiting for the right match, I didn't want a troublesome bunch. These kids are cream of the crop, it's like a generation of geniuses." said Shikamaru leaning on the wall. A chunnin teach walked into the room, "Uh Shikamaru-sama and Eno.... the teams are being assigned. So be ready to meet your new students." she said. Both men nodded in agreement as they made their way out the room. The class room was fool of newly graduated genin waiting to hear who would be their new teammates and more importantly their sensei. The lot of the were restless wanting to go and start their new life as genin. The was indiscriminate chatter in the room." Man my sensei better be cool." Honame thought to himself. Sensa was talking with another young kunoichi about how things were to change, "Hina aren't you excited about what's ahead" she asked. Hina sighed at the thought of it, "Yea I guess but this could be annoying, well as long as I get to be with you know who...." she said as she blushed. Sensa chuckled, "Hey Sanjo! Any worries about whats gonna happen today" she said. Sanjo shrugged, "Whatever, dont worry about things that dont matter at the moment" he said. Sanjo was kind of the cool guy around, though he was very friendly he did not like worrying about the future much. Then the one of chunnin teacher went over to the podium and cleared his throat, everyone turned their attention to him. "Now I am going to announce the teams, each team has 3 genin under a single jonin sensei." he said. He went down a line of teams, several genin got up to go meet their teachers. "Ahem now team 8, Clyde Ryutatsu! Honame Ryutatsu! and Hina Uzumaki!, you are under Eno Hatake. Now go meet up with you sensei." he said. Clyde did a fist pump, "Score! that's a good team, hey Honame Hina let's go. "he shouted. "Yea Yea like we did not her sensei before you...sheesh." said Honame sarcastically. "Now Team 9 will consist of Sanjo Hiruzen, Reji Hyuga and Sensa Haruno! You are dismissed!" he exclaimed. Sanjo got up and silently walked towards to the exit of the room with his hands in his pockets. "This ought to be interesting eh Sanjo." said Reji. Sanjo smiled, "I guess long as our sensei is not a jerk I can be happy." he said. Sanjo, Reji and Sensa made their way to a terrace which was the designated area for their meeting. They all took a seat to await their new sensei. Then they heard footsteps and turned their attention to a middle aged but young looking man walking over to them with a bored expression. They were surprised since they knew who this man was, at least had an idea. "Yo I am Shikamaru Nara, I will be your sensei." he muttered. Category:Fanon Story